


DECEMBER (Love is in the air)

by Yyulyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Christmas!AU, M/M, fluff?, idk - Freeform, its already december, maybe some johndo?, side jaeyong!, side luwoo!, side markhyuck!, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyulyy/pseuds/Yyulyy
Summary: Sicheng realise his true feeling with the help of december





	DECEMBER (Love is in the air)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing.I hope u like it  
> English isn't my first language,so there'll be mistakes  
> If u have any complaint,feel free to comment below  
> Love u all <3  
> https://twitter.com/holoisyuly go and give my twitter a tour

**_1 st December_ **

Sicheng woke up to the loud shouting from the living room.

_“It’s freaking December ya’ll!”_ shouted Johnny excitingly

_“Shhh John the kids are still sleeping!”_ Jaehyun immediately shushed him.

_“Sorry”_

Sicheng stirred from his current position,facing a sleeping Yuta opposite him.Yuta looked so peaceful in his sleep.The younger checked the alarm on his bedside table

**_“07:27”_ **

Yuta usually wakes up before him,so Sicheng was pretty much surprised that the older was still sleeping.He must had been really tired.He must get a proper rest.If not,he would pass out someday.

But then it suddenly hit the Chinese.

**_Why did Sicheng worry for him that much?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in my end-term test,so i wont be able to updating daily.Sorry about that :(


End file.
